The present invention generally relates to a foot entry-assisting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to various embodiments of foot entry-assisting topside shoe tabs.
Various shoe designs in the market today are often uncomfortable or inconvenient for initially placing a shoe wearer's foot into an appropriate position inside the shoe. Thus, it is common for a typical shoe wearer to rely on a conventional shoe horn to reduce foot placement friction while temporarily providing a heel area support, as the typical shoe wearer slides his or her foot into the shoe.
However, conventional shoe horn designs in the market today do not address uncomfortable friction that can occur between a shoe tongue and a topside of a wearer's foot. This uncomfortable friction may be especially pronounced if the shoe tongue is made of hard leather or rigid materials.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a novel apparatus that assists a shoe wearer's foot entry by reducing uncomfortable friction between a shoe tongue and a topside of the shoe wearer's foot. Furthermore, it may also be desirable to provide a novel apparatus that smoothly glides the shoe wearer's foot into a comfortable position inside the shoe by providing a near-frictionless support near a bottom side of the shoe tongue. In addition, it may also be desirable to provide a novel foot entry-assisting apparatus that is easily portable, storable, and reusable for various shoe designs, regardless of particular sizes of shoes or shapes.